Archie Sonic X Issue 33
Sonic X | current = #33 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 32 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 34 }} *$2.65 |publisher = Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = David Hutchison |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 33 is the thirty-third issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in July 2008. Official solicitation :For once, the heroes have a chance to relax and enjoy a nice quiet picnic together... yeah, right! Things go from picnic to panic when Chuck spots a meteor hurtling toward earth -- and it has an Chaos Emerald embedded inside! Now the heroes must travel to the South Pole and keep Eggman from getting his hands on it. To make things more interesting, they decide make it a competition and split up into teams. Before they're through, readers will witness more action, romance, and inter-squad squabbling to rival a certain fantastic foursome! Featured stories Meteor Madness * Writer: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: 'David Hutchison * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Letters: 'John Workman * 'Editor/Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis At a picnic at the Thorndyke's house, Knuckles and Vector discuss how exactly the Chaotix came back to Earth. They also share their how they spent their time there. Knuckles and Sonic also discuss their adventures which slightly upsets Chris as all Sonic's adventures were done without him, as he was in school. Chris confesses to Cream that he could have an adventure of his own. Chuck spots a meteor heading towards Earth and explains that his readings told him that it contained a Chaos Emerald. The gang decides to get it before Doctor Eggman does and Chris suggests they split up into teams. Sonic is unsure as he states that he could quickly get it before anyone else but is prompted to participate when Espio calls his bluff. They then split into teams; Sonic, Tails and Big on one team, Vector, Espio and Amy on the second team, Chris, Cream, Cheese and Charmy on the third team and Knuckles as his own team, equipped with the Master Emerald. Charmy questions why Chris chose them and he replies that he wants to show everyone that they could be great adventurers as well. The teams chase the meteor to the South Pole and it lands in a lake. Rouge quickly retrieves it, revealing that she had spied on them through G.U.N. Sonic manages to hit the meteor away and recaptures it before Chris' team has the chance to. Meanwhile, Eggman vacates in Brazil and his hench-bots decide not to tell him about the detected Chaos Emerald since it was their day off. Knuckles manages to get the meteor away from Sonic in Argentina and is chased by everyone to Brazil. Charmy stresses how they'll never keep up but Chris tells him that they won't have to. To catch Knuckles off guard, Rouge kicks the Master Emerald away. Espio snatches the meteor in stealth mode and throws it to Vector. Vector, however, fumbles and falls into the lake where Eggman was resting, causing the meteor to land in a palm tree. Sonic manages to catch it again but loses it to Rouge as he was being pelted by coconuts by monkeys. Eggman angrily calls upon Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun to find out why exactly he was covered in mud. Tails, Rouge and Amy quarrel over the meteor, allowing Sonic to have it once again. He traveled back to the Thorndyke Mansion to present the meteor to Chuck and claim victory, only to find out that the Chaos Emerald was not inside. Rouge flies away in disappointment and Chris returns with his team, revealing that they had the emerald. Chris had picked it up in Buenos Aires when Sonic and Knuckles fought over the meteor. Due to this, Chris, Cream, Cheese and Charmy were announced as the winners of the contest. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *E-91 Lady Ninja *Ella *Froggy *Hawk *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Sam Speed *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **Argentina ***Buenos Aires **Brazil **South Pole **Thorndyke Mansion Items: *Chaos Emerald *Master Emerald *Piko Piko Hammer *Ring Vehicles: *Egg Carrier Trivia *On the front cover, Big and Vector are mistakenly shown to be smaller than usual: on the cover, they both appear to be the same size as the other characters, while in the anime, Big is much larger than most of the characters (being 200 centimeters tall) and Vector is only twenty centimeters shorter than Big. *While in the mud-bath wearing headphones, the song lyrics Eggman sings are parodies of songs featured in the High School Musical film series published by Disney Channel. Gallery Preview pages Sonic X issue 33 page 1.jpg|Page one Sonic X issue 33 page 2.jpg|Page two Sonic X issue 33 page 3.jpg|Page three Sonic X issue 33 page 4.jpg|Page four Sonic X issue 33 page 5.jpg|Page five Category:Sonic X issues